The Struggles
by phoenix545
Summary: If only the world would stop just for a moment. -past mpreg-


**Warnings: past mpreg, past Orokabu, OCs, moderate times, depression, medication, attempt at being sad.**

"I hate you." the nineteen year old muttered under his breath at the baby who was sobbing loudly in it's crib. "I hate you so much!" Kabuto shouted. "Nobody asked me if I wanted this! I had no say!" tears ran hotly down his cheeks. "I never asked you to be born!" he dropped down onto his knees trembling "He...he left me alone..." Kabuto curled up into a corner, barring his face into his knees. The song "Golden" by Fall Out Boy was playing in the background from somewhere in the room from the radio.

He was also going to say "it's not fair" but when has his life been fair? He should have known better than to date an much older guy and sleep around with him. It was his fault. He couldn't blame the child. He told Orochimaru that he was pregnant, the man said he was fine with it. Though, that's all he said. The next thing Kabuto knows, Orochimaru is arrested for apparently stealing very secret files for medical research. The next thing Kabuto knows, he's alone. He broke off the relationship, he didn't know what else to do.

He should have known better than to keep the kid after it was born. He's already struggling with depression. The child didn't need to go down with him. Kabuto recently got his medication to help with his depression taken away by his doctors because because he's tried overdosing too much lately.

Nothing, nothing could go more wrong. Not in his book at least. He's a terrible parent He's a terrible parent. He never prepared for this. He has to balance out college and having to take care of a kid, plus two jobs. It's all just too much. Though, nobody could understand that. All he wants is for everything to stop, just for a moment. So he can think clearly without stress or anxiety building up. Maybe even a second. That's all he asks for.

"Please...someone make it stop." the teen whimpered quietly, the baby still crying loudly. "Oh will you shut the hell up! This all your damn fault in the first place!"

 _'No, it's not...'_

"If it weren't for you I might actually happy!"

 _'That's not true...'_

"Dammit! It's my fault. It's my damn fault..." cruel reality was all it was. He messed up. Now he's paying the price for it. Maybe if he had been smart, then he wouldn't be in this situation and neither would his son. It's pointless to pin this on anyone else. This is his fault. Finally able to pull himself together, the white haired male wiped any tray tears from his cheeks and had one last sniff before standing up. He walked over to the crib, picked up his son, rocking him. "Shh, shh, it's okay." Kabuto hushed softly. The teen sat down with his back against the crib, pushing away strands of thick black hair away from the toddlers face who finally stopped crying. The black eyes looked into his and, just for a moment, the world seemed to stop. "I'm sorry..." Kabuto whispered "I'm sorry Otta." Otta, the teen wasn't really sure where the name came from. It just popped into his head. Otta used his stubby little fingers to reach up and pull on his mothers long white bangs. Kabuto chuckled and used his finger to release the strand from the toddlers hand.

The world seemed...calm at last. Suddenly, there seemed to be for Kabuto a light at the end of the dark hallway. Out of all the turns he's made in life, maybe he finally made a right. Who knows where he'll go now. Hopefully this will be the new beginning for him and Otta.

 _'Let's hear it for American America's Suitehearts_

 _I must confess_

 _I'm in love with my own sins'_

* * *

 **the ending is awkward and i apologize for that**

 **Fall Out Boy is mentioned twice in this story because i am Fall Out Boy trash XD**

 **but i can see Kabuto also liking Fall Out Boy as well and his favorite song by them is "American Suitehearts" just in case you guys were wondering why it was randomly mentioned at the very end**

 **also, idk i just could see this happening to Kabuto, but don't worry, things get better for him :3**

 **in all honesty, Otta has to be one of my favorite OCs because he was based off one of my friends**

 **ill probably write more with him depending on how im feeling**

 **okay, before i leave i would just like to say, if you did not like this story than walk away and read another fanfic to forget about mine because if you say anything i first will delete your comment then cry myself to sleep thinking everything in the world hates me ;-;**

 **so yeah...**

 **anyway,**

 **quick song list mentioned!**

 **"Golden"**

 **"American Suitehearts"**

 **both by Fall Out Boy**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this odd story and maybe enough to check out some of my others :3**

 **thank you all for reading:D!**


End file.
